Hold Me While The Darkness Bashes At The Door
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: 100 drabbles of various pairings that are bound together by grief and the need to forget that grief and the things they have seen. Het, Slash & Femslash. Requests welcomed.
1. Not Alone

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Andromdea Tonks/George Weasley

She wanted to feel something other than alone, even if it was only for a little while.

Maybe he wasn't the right person to make her not feel alone or maybe he was.

He understood the loneliness and grief, he'd lost his brother and she'd lost a husband, daughter and son-in-law.

Both couldn't just let grief take them over completely because they had people who needed them.

Teddy didn't have anyone else cable of taking care of him or who could love her grandson like she did and the Weasley couldn't cope with another loss.

So they used each other to battle through the grief for the people who needed them. 


	2. Need A Little Light

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Moody/Tonks

She was young and unblemished by the darker things in life, so untainted by death that he found himself wanting to be in her company and feed of that innocence.

To soothe the images of destruction and battered bodies that burned in his mind.

She didn't know that when she laughed it was like music washing away the horrible screams, cries and lasts gasps that etched its ways into his memories.

He couldn't tell her how much she meant to him, but he thinks that maybe she knows somehow. 


	3. Wrong and Yet It Feels Right

Arthur Weasley/ Draco Malfoy.

AN: Draco is of age.

If he didn't feel like he was already in hell, then he'd be sure he was going there.

He had a son the exact same age as Draco, he had a wife whom he had loved since he was younger than Draco and yet he couldn't help himself.

He was a middle aged man who'd lost his son that he should have been able protect and Draco was nineteen years old yearning to wash the sins he'd been forced to commit.

It was so wrong and yet it felt right. 


	4. Hold Me

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Luna Lovegood/ Minerva McGonagall.

She whispers the words "Hold me please" and Luna can do nothing but oblige because she knows how feels to lose someone and the feeling that there should have been some way to stop it.

Luna knows it'd look odd if someone were to walk in on them, but nothing had ever happened between them.

All Luna had ever done was hold her to ease the sorrow and guilt, because everyone needs someone. 


	5. Not Her Fault

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Neville Longbottom/Narcissa Malfoy

The years have passed, but the pain had never gone away and he'd be lying if he said he thought it ever would.

The only thing that made the pain bearable and got him out of bed was her, she needed him to be strong because she couldn't be.

They had gotten together two years after war with many disapproving of them.

The age difference, her ex-husband, son and her sister being a Death Eater is the greatest source of disapproval.

The same son who'd bullied him and the sister who'd taken away his parents from him.

But he didn't blame Narcissa, no she'd tried to stop her son from taking the Dark Mark and no one but maybe Voldemort could be blamed for Bellatrix and Lucius did what Lucius wanted to do.

Narcissa had just been caught between family loyalty and doing what was right, so no he didn't blame her that.

He loved her and she loved him. 


	6. Mourn

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Moaning Myrtle/ Nearly Headless Nick

It was like they weren't real anymore because they weren't alive, but they still had feelings.

They'd seen students grow from first years to seventh, making their firsr friend and getting their boyfriend or girlfriend.

So it hurt to watch them die whatever side they were on, but the living didn't ask how they felt about seeing it.

The other ghosts point blank refused to discuss the horror of it maybe because they didn't want to face what happened any more than the living did.

So they mourned and remembered together, the good and the bad stuff. 


	7. Forget

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Gregory Goyle/ Percy Weasley

There was no love involving just rage and regret that they tried to drown out together.

They weren't healthy together and both knew it but were too lost together care anymore.

He'd lost a brother and Gregory had lost someone who was as good as a brother.

The difference was Gregory loyalty from Vincent had never wavered where he's had from Fred and everyone else.

He couldn't go back and make everything okay again and Gregory couldn't either.

All that was left was to try and to forget. 


	8. There is No Stopping Death

Disclaimer: I Do Own Harry Potter.

Sybill Trelawney/ Hermione Granger

What else could she tell her apart from "It's not your fault" repeatedly because it wasn't.

There was nothing that Hermione could have done that would have saved Lavender or anyone else.

But the she couldn't make Hermione believe it because she was the brightest witch of her age and believed that because she was smart she should have been able to stop it.

Yet Sybil couldn't drum into her that it didn't work that way. It didn't matter if you were a genius or a seer, you couldn't stop death.


	9. Kiss Away The Pain

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Lily Potter/ Bellatrix Lestrange.

Her face is tear stained and Bellatrix isn't sure if she likes it or not, usually she enjoys taunting the friends of those she killed and knowing there wasn't anything anyone could do about it.

Yet Lily's face made her feel confused and she hated it. A part of her wanted to kiss her and take away the pain, but another part felt sickened by the urge and wanted to cause Lily pain.

The part of her that wants to kiss her wins and leaps for joy when Lily doesn't pull away.

AN: Suggestions for pairings are very welcome. 


	10. Love Her

Disclaimer: I Do Own Harry Potter.

AN: Read and Review.

Pansy Parkinson/Charlie Weasley.

He places his coat around her, but he doesn't know whether she's noticed or not.

She hadn't gone wandering in the night for months and he had thought she was getting better. That she had finally accepted the things she'd done and seen, but he was wrong.

He didn't want to be wrong, he wanted her to forgive herself like everyone had forgiven her because they knew the things she had said and done were done out of fear.

Until she did accept these things all he could do was love her.  



	11. Lost So Much

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Written for Nori'sLilThief: Ernie Macmillan/Susan Bones.

Susan has lost count of the family and friends that are dead and buried.  
All at the hands of Voldemort and his followers. She has become numb to death and loss, nearly all her family wiped out during the first war and her last remaining aunt in the second.

Her friends, other students who might one day have been her friend dead before their time so she became numb to it.

But Ernie still had this sort of innocence, not burnt away into ashes by the war, the deaths or grief.

It's what made her love him and made her feel something again. 


	12. Shattered Fantasy

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

A massive thank you to readers and reviewers.

Unrequited Bellatrix/Lucius.

Lucius/Andromdea.

He had loved Bellatrix in a twisted and unhealthy way, but nevertheless he had loved even she though she had hated him.

How he wished she fled like he, Narcissa and Draco had from the battle, but she didn't and now she was dead.

It hurt and the only thing that eased that hurt was Andromdea, those few hours where he'd pretend she was Bellatrix.

The two were so near identical that it was easy to pretend until Andromdea spoke and the fantasy was shattered.

Because her voice wasn't full of malice or insanity, no her voice was full of softness and despair at the losses she had suffered because of people like him.

He didn't understand why she kept coming back to him because he couldn't offer her the illusion even for a brief while of Ted.


	13. It isn't Love

Disclaimer: I Do Own Harry Potter.

Sirius Black/Alastor Moody

He couldn't lie and say it was love or lust it was not wanting to be alone when everything around them was crumbling.

Maybe it wasn't the best bases to have a relationship, but what was the point of having a relationship built on something more meaningful when any day they could be killed.

So maybe what he and Alastor had wasn't based on love, but at least they weren't alone. 


	14. Shadows

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Written for the Percy Weasley Competition

Percy Weasley/Marcus Flint.

He hadn't always liked Marcus. He didn't always like him now, but he did love him. After the war he needed someone not to look at him with a secret anger that they couldn't express out of fear of upsetting his mother.

She'd already losted one child no one could bare to upset him encase he turned on his family again and completely destroy her.

He had no plans to ever do that again,but people didn't seem to care.

He understood the anger, he really did and yet it still hurt.

But Marcus made him feel better, loved and not judged by something he truly now regretted.

No, Marcus took him as he was and didn't dwell on past sins because his were probably bigger than the Percy's.

Although they never spoke about what they were as Marcus' motto had always been "Leave the past in the past where it belongs,".

Marcus was right because it hurt to look back into the past so many wrong things said and done.

No, all there was left now was to look to the future his and Marcus.

The good and hopefully not bad things to come.

It was time to forget the shadows of the past and towards the brightness of the future. 


	15. Afraid of Losing

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Unrequited Tonks &amp; Charlie

Hermione Granger &amp; Charlie Weasley.

He misses her when she's gone, but he doesn't tell her that. He thinks that if says how he feels about her out loud, then she'll disappear.

He has only been in love once before only she hadn't loved him back and she married someone else, had a son with someone else and died with someone else.

So he doesn't tell Hermione how he feels because he did it before and lost them.

What he doesn't understand is Hermione is waiting for him to say how he feels before she does. 


End file.
